The invention relates to the technical field of devices used for connecting conductors or connectors to a power and/or data distribution unit.
In a preferred but nonlimiting application, the invention relates to connection devices intended to accommodate one or more electrical cables in order to connect them with electronic devices placed on a printed circuit board.
In the above field, it is known to use a connection device for several electrical cables, each comprising a conducting core. The connection device comprises an insulating casing in which several connection chambers are made. The device therefore comprises, in each chamber, a connection element which comprises a connection spring intended to grip the conducting core of an electrical cable which is inserted into the chamber through an insertion opening made in the insulating casing. Furthermore, the connection device comprises, in relation to each connection element, a pusher which acts on the spring in order to compress it and thus allow the electrical cable, which will be gripped by the spring, to be put in place.
Furthermore, each connection element comprises a solderable barb so that a connection can be made to the printed circuit.
Such connection devices are fully satistactory as regards their function of interconnecting a printed circuit with various electrical cables intended to distribute power or to convey information.
However, when using this device and when controlling the operation of the system using the connector, it may appear necessary to carry out measurements in relation to the connected electrical cables. To this end, one solution consists in attaching test devices to the connection barbs plugged into the printed circuit. However, this operation may prove to be tricky when the rear face of the printed circuit is poorly accessible or not accessible at all.
It therefore appears necessary to have available means, preferably in relation to the connection device, to easily measure electrical parameters conveyed by the electrical cables connected to the connection device.
In order to meet this need, the aim of the invention is a connection device for at least one plug-in connector or an electrical cable comprising a conducting core of the type comprising:
an insulating casing comprising at least one opening in order to insert the electrical cable,
a connection element which is placed in the insulating casing and which comprises at least one connection spring intended to grip the conducting core of the cable or the plug-in connector,
and a pusher associated with the connection element in order to compress the spring and enable the electrical cable or the plug-in connector to be put in place.
According to the invention, the connection device is characterized in that the pusher has a passage called a test passage, enabling a measuring device to be brought into contact with part of the connection element.
The connection spring may either form an integral part of the connection element, or be attached thereto. Thus, the spring may consist of a curved strip of the connection element which presses the conductor against a fixed part of this same connection element. The spring may also consist of a spring in a loop, as described, for example, in application FR-2 773 914.
According to a characteristic of the invention, in order to offer a contact having good electrical conductivity qualities, the connection element has a fixed part placed in relation to the test passage of the pusher in order to offer a contact surface for a measuring device inserted through the test passage.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the test passage of the pusher is positioned in relation to the connection spring and enables a measuring device to be brought directly into contact with the connection spring.
According to yet another characteristic of the invention, the pusher has means of connecting with the spring in order to follow the movements thereof. This advantageous arrangement of the invention makes it possible to reduce as much as possible the clearance which could exist between the pusher and the connection spring, a clearance which could lead to measurement errors when putting a device in place in the test passage of the pusher.
According to a characteristic of the invention, the connection means comprise a lug intended to be engaged behind a part of the spring, away from a bearing face of the pusher on the spring.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the pusher can be moved between an inserted position and a raised position and has a recess intended to be aligned, in the inserted position, with the opening for inserting the insulating casing.
According to another characteristic, in order to prevent movements of the pusher which are too large, the latter has a drive head which has a collar limiting the insertion of the pusher into the insulating casing.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the pusher has stop means preventing it being removed from the insulating casing.
According to yet another characteristic of the invention, when the connection device is intended to be mounted onto a printed circuit board, each connection element has, preferably but not necessarily, a barb connecting the device to a printed circuit or similar. This barb may, for example, be intended to be soldered or immobilized by being clamped into a receiving orifice made, for example, in the printed circuit.
According to yet another characteristic of the invention, the connection device is intended to allow the connection of at least two, or even more, electrical cables. To this end, the insulating casing of the device comprises at least two connection chambers, each associated with an opening for inserting a cable. Furthermore, the device comprises a connection element associated with an independent pusher, in each connection chamber.